Krillin Reborn
by StevenTLawson
Summary: Krillin died, which isn't unusual, but this time, how he was brought back was. Stuck in the past and with future knowledge, he has to decide not only what he can change, but if he should change.
1. Chapter 1

Krillin died, something that he himself wasn't unused to, honestly he had expected it sooner or later, especially after the Tournament of Power, but he didn't think it would be like that. But he just shrugged, there wasn't anything he could do, he knew the rules, although it was nice to catch up with King Yemma before going to see King Kai.

Eighteen found her husband with a broken neck at the bottom of a flight of stairs, and she was not prepared to see it. The only other time she had been there for his death was when the planet had been destroyed by Buu and they all died, but this, she was consoling Marron who was sobbing as she tried to think of how to handle the situation.

After informing her friends of Krillin's death, Bulma sighed. "I'm sorry, he's already been brought back by the dragon balls, we can't do it again," she explained. "I'm really truly sorry, but he's gone."

She couldn't accept that and took the dragon radar from her hands and flew off. After gathering the dragon balls, even if she had to steal the one Goku had, she just knew it was the right thing to do. "Please Shenron, bring Krillin back to life, I don't care how you do it, just please," she sobbed as she fell to her knees.

Shenron's eyes flashed. "Your wish has been granted," the dragon's deep voice boomed. Unfortunately giving Sheron complete freedom to grant a wish in what manner he deems has not been done before.

* * *

"Oh man, that's a killer on my neck," Krillin said as he sat up. He rubbed his head after feeling it get struck and he looked around. "Wow, guys a little much just for me dying isn't it," he chuckled before he noticed something. Everyone of his friends looked a lot younger than when he last saw them. While they all chatted about what had been happening, Krillin had come to a horrific realization, he had been brought back to life, in his old body. He was decades in the past now. And he didn't know what to do.

It took him a couple of weeks to get his bearings, he had to spend a lot of time acclimating to his younger body, but the worst part was, he didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself now, knowing what was to come.

The first night, he had instead just assumed he'd hit his head so hard in the fall that he was stuck in a memory or something and he'd be back to normal in the morning, but that wasn't how it was to be. Finally he realized that he was actually stuck in the past and just had to accept it.

A few weeks later, after doing a bit of training he decided to take a walk through East City, just for something to do. Knowing that his friends were training for the next World Martial Arts Tournament and that Goku was with Kami training.

Then it struck him as he passed by a family, "Come on Lazuli, we'll be late," the mother said to her blonde daughter.

"Nooooo," Krillin gasped as he quickly turned to face the family. "It can't be," he said as he hurried after them. And there she stood, his wife, but as a young child, one that Dr. Gero hadn't corrupted yet. And he realized what he had a chance to do, but the question was if he should.

* * *

Krillin knew he needed to talk to someone much wiser than him. "Excuse me, Kami," Krillin said as he landed on the Lookout. "I __really__ need to talk to you."

After hours of explaining the situation to the elder Namekian, the future, everything that happens. "What do I do Kami," Krillin sighed as he sat on a mat with the guardian. "I shouldn't be here," he reasoned. "Maybe, maybe Shenron could send me back to my time, but I was dead and that wouldn't change anything."

Kami hummed deeply. "As horrific as it is, I think this is a blessing," Kami slowly stated. "There is so much suffering you have told me, even if you and your friends are able to save the world, we can stop the suffering before it even happens."

"Should I really be messing with the past that much," Krillin asked.

"Your friend Trunks did so when he used his time machine," Kami asked.

"But that was," Krillin tried to deflect, but he realized that it wouldn't do anything as he knew the Namekian was right. "So how should we do this?"

"I will speak with Mr. Popo," Kami said. "We will adjust Goku's training, since we know what to look for with the knowledge of his Saiyan heritage, we can now help Goku achieve the strength he had much earlier."

Krillin nodded as he accepted that he was already here, so he might as well make the world a better place. "It's time for me to go then," Krillin said darkly as he stood.

"We cannot tell anyone of this information," Kami said. "Outside of a few of the Kais, this information would be too dangerous and could be used for great evil, I, thank you that you trusted me enough to tell me," the aged Namekian bowed.

Krillin didn't acknowledge the Guardian as he left the Lookout, he had some important business to take care of.

* * *

"Who's there," Dr. Gero shouted as he heard his door get knocked down.

Krillin didn't say anything as he stalked into the lab of the mad scientist."It stops here Gero," Krillin said.

"You," Dr. Gero hissed as he recognized the bald headed child in front of him. "A friend of Son Goku's," Gero greeted.

"Yes, me" Krillin said as he raised his hand, forming a crackling ball of harsh, yellow energy.

"Oh ho, what's this," Gero laughed at the display. "Come to fight me, maybe give a heroic speech."

Krillin stood quietly as he stared down the madman, without a word he fired the blast of ki that vaporized the doctor. After checking the lab, to ensure all of his notes were there and the basement where Gero had already began work on Cell, Krillin set everything ablaze before leaving.

Krillin floated above a nice suburban home as tears streamed from his cheeks. "I'll never meet her now," he said. Knowing that after killing Gero, the scientist would now never abduct the twins and turn them into androids. Krillin decided it was better to give up his future happiness with his wife to prevent her from suffering. "I love you," he whispered before flying into the distance so that no one could see him cry.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I had this thought a while back. There are plenty of those, "Character goes back in time and makes everything better" type stories, but usually it's done with the main character. This time I thought, why not someone like Krillin, it's believable and he's not the one getting stronger, but I didn't want to make things "Better" at least not in an objectively better way. If he's going to make these changes, sacrifices will come from it and the ripple effects will drastically alter the course of history.

Not sure if this will get any positive reception though, so let me know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin made sure to keep up on his training, he knew that while Goku did the heavy lifting in the future against most of the threats, that was no reason for him to slack off.

"Oh Krillin, the World Martial Arts Tournament is going to be in a few days, we'll need to head to the mainland if you want to participate," Master Roshi said as he stepped out of Kami House.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Krillin commented as this would be the first time in years he'd get to see Goku, on one hand it was a little strange knowing that all those adventures he had with his friend might not happen now, but also that he really wanted to see how strong Goku had gotten too with the different training he had been put through.

Krillin had explained the massive benefits of gravity based training and what King Kai had put him through when he was there. So, he expected Kami to have created something for Goku to use as a replacement.

"Hey wow, Krillin," Bulma snickered. "I almost didn't recognize you, you got soo tall since we last met."

Previously Krillin would have taken the joke about his height poorly, but after years of real trauma and accepting himself for who he is, he brushed it off and laughed with Bulma. "Yeah, gonna be this size for life, who knows, maybe I'll find a girl who likes short men," he chuckled. "So Bulma you seen Goku yet?" he asked even if he could sense that Goku and Kami were standing behind him the latter under disguise.

"No, it's strange, I thought he'd be here by now," Bulma answered.

"Heehee, I'm right here guys," Goku snickered as he pulled of his hat, revealing his signature hairstyle.

"Goku, no way," Yamcha shouted as he saw the once short kid having turned into a man over time.

"I know right, I got taller," Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Also a lot stronger."

Tien smirked. "Well I'll wait for our rematch in the tournament then."

"Sorry, I'm actually not competing," Goku nervously stated.

"WHAT?!" the group of friends shouted in disbelief.

"I have something else to take care of," he answered as he walked towards his opponent. "Piccolo, let's go somewhere else," Goku firmly said.

"When did he get here," Yamcha shouted as he just realized the hidden son of the Demon King was there the entire time.

"Fine," Piccolo Jr. cackled. "After I'm done with you, I'll come back and kill the rest of them," he said as he flew off into the sky.

Goku hung his head as he realized the challenge he had been given. Flying off after Piccolo he tried to think of a way to convince Piccolo to give up his life of evil.

With a poof the sound of a capsule garnered everyone else's attention. "I'm not waiting around here, I have to see this," Bulma shouted as she hopped on her skybike. "I've been there from day one," she said firmly as she raced off after her friend.

* * *

"So should we," Tien asked the group.

"Nah," Krillin smirked. "Goku will be fine," he said confidently as he had been sensing Goku over the last few years and while he wasn't even as strong as he was when he got to Namek, there was no mistaking the energy signature of a super Saiyan. "Plus all of us are registered, it'd be a shame to let the tournament be boring just because something else is going on. And not to brag," Krilling rubbed his nose. "I'm going to win it this year."

"Oh really," Yamcha laughed. "I've been practicing really hard, are you ready for my new and improved Wolf Fang Fist."

"Please, neither of you have a chance against me, the reigning champ," Tien smirked.

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we," Krillin chuckled as he put the thoughts of Goku out of his mind.

A few minutes later Krillin felt his friends power level spike as he could tell Goku was showing just how outclassed Piccolo was right now. With that he focused his attention back on the tournament and his opponent, Master Roshi. "Come on Roshi," Krillin teased. "I know you still got it, so don't even try to play the defenseless old man."

"Oh really," Roshi smirked. "I've seen how you trained, and it really inspired me to not fall behind my students," he warned as he took off his turtle shell and gather his ki, rapidly bulking up his body.

"Fighters are you ready," the announcer said, when both competitors nodded, he raised his hand and cleared the stage for them to fight.

"Ehh you whippersnapper," Roshi grumbled as he rubbed a knot that had formed on his head. "You got lucky."

Krillin chuckled as he relished in his hard-won victory. "Well, I wonder who _I _get to fight next."

"Will competitors Yamcha and Chi-Chi take the field," the announcer said.

"Oh wow, damn, that's," Krillin exclaimed as he realized that now Goku wasn't there to fight his wife.

"Something the matter Krillin," Roshi asked.

"NO," Krillin shouted before he coughed. "Uh, no, I just, that's the little girl Goku saved," he pointed to the young woman.

"Wowza," Roshi shouted. "She was a cute kid before, but now, oh why did I get stuck fighting a little runt when I could have had that beauty."

"Never change Master Roshi," Krillin chuckled as he watched the nearly even fight between Goku's future wife and his friend.

"And the winner by knockout, is Yamcha," the announcer shouted.

"You know, I came here for a reason," Chi-Chi stated as she bowed respectfully to Yamcha who did the same to his opponent. "I came because I wanted a young boy to keep a promise he had made to me, but I can see that didn't happen. Instead I had a good battle and I think the mistake I made was choosing someone who was so young. I mean," Chi-Chi giggled. "He thought marriage was food when I met him."

"Yeah Goku's a bit of a character," Yamcha stifled a laugh as walked into the waiting room with Chi-Chi as the two shared stories about their adventures, happy to have a chance to catch up after all those years.

Krillin sat back and watched the fights for the tournament progress until it was his turn again. "I thought Goku would be back by now," he mused as he stood on the platform across from Yamcha.

"You think he's okay," Yamcha asked, worried about his friend.

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on, it's Goku, when has he ever not been fine," Krillin chuckled before he stopped as he remembered all the times that they had not been fine.

"Yeah, you're right, plus if not, then I'll be the one to stop Piccolo," Yamcha declared as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"As if," Krillin rolled his eyes. "That honor is reserved for the winner of the WMAT, which is going to be me," Krillin crouched down before he got the signal to start the fight.

* * *

"Bulma are you sure about this," Goku said as he rubbed his head. "I don't really know the first thing about dating."

"Yeah," Bulma sighed. "I think for the longest time, I've been denying it because I always thought of you as too young. But you aren't and, neither am I."

"So, what do we do, I'm just a monkey boy from the mountains," Goku smiled nervously.

"And I'm a rich city girl who drives a monster," Bulma smirked. "I think we'll be fine."

* * *

"Ready to lose Krillin," Tein said as he was happy to finally have a real fight, he had been placed against other people while he saw Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha all on the other side of the bracket.

"And the winner of the twenty-third, world martial arts tournament is, Krillin," the announcer said proudly as he gave the prize to the bald fighter.

Krillin was shocked by how good it felt to be given that prize, as he had never won one of the tournaments in his old timeline, he'd always been just a bit too weak to win and then after Satan and Buu, no one else had a chance to win, since it was more important to keep up the charade, but this was his. Krillin realized that he would have had no chance if Goku stayed in the tournament, but by the time they competed again in the twenty-fifth, the only two people who would have come close to Goku was Gohan and Vegeta, so he could at least take solace in the fact that he was the strongest human in the world.

"So Krillin," Tien said as they all headed towards a restaurant after the tournament had concluded. "What are you going to do with the prize money?"

"Probably invest a bit," Krillin shrugged, knowing that a few companies would be big in a few years and that would be a nice little nest egg. He didn't really need to worry too much about money since he could just get his old job as a police officer again. "But tonight, I want to take my friends out for a nice meal."

"Aheh, got room for two more," Goku asked as he approached.

"Of course, for my best frieeeeee," Krillin trailed off into a squeak as he saw how Bulma was holding Goku's hand. "What the, how did that happen?" he shouted in confusion.

"Well, since we had some time after dealing with Piccolo, we talked," Goku shrugged.

"After all these years in each other's lives, it just felt right to go on one more adventure together," Bulma continued.

"Aheh, ahah," Krillin laughed nervously before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Glad there was such a positive reception to the story.

I think keeping it in the PoV of Krillin at least for a little while longer is really good for the story, and now that Krillin has messed with the timeline, what other changes will result from that.


	3. Chapter 3

Krillin had been unsure about the changes to the timeline he could be causing. He figured that Vegeta would still show up in a couple of years, there was no reason that should be different, but, he was beginning to get a feeling that things were changing.

With Goku in West City, living at Capsule Corps with his girlfriend/fiance Bulma, it was much simpler to keep in touch.

"Hey Krillin," Goku said as he stepped out of the gravity chamber, wiping his neck free of sweat that had accumulated in his work out. "It's nice to see you."

"Yeah, hey Goku, uh," Krillin tapped his fingers together. "How's things going with Bulma?"

"It's great, after I talked about some of the training Kami gave me, Bulma got the idea that she could make a room that does that too." Goku smiled as he tapped on the heavy metal door to the chamber. Each rapt sound making Krillin cringe as that was the place one could go to find Vegeta most of the time.

"She doesn't want me training all the time though," Goku sighed. "But that's good too, she doesn't want to invent all the time, and wants to do stuff with me, relationship stuff."

"Yeah, that's kind of the price you pay for having a partner." Krillin chuckled at the naivety of his friend.

"Have you heard of kissing?! It's great," Goku asked excitedly. "Bulma showed me what it was."

"How did you not know what kissing was?" Krillin genuinely questioned.

"I dunno, but I really like doing it with Bulma," Goku rubbed his nose. "She said Tuesday is a special day."

"You mean Valentine's Day?" Again wondering how his friend functioned in life.

"Yeah, who's this Valentine guy and why does he get a whole day?"

"This," sighing Krillin motioned for his friend to follow him. "Is gonna take a while."

* * *

Tuesday rolled around and on his patrol he got a call to check out a noise complaint near Capsule Corp. The dispatch told him it could be a possible domestic disturbance. "Now I know that's not right," Krillin rolled his eyes. "No one alive on the planet could hurt Goku and Kami-forbid someone try to hurt the Briefs while he was there." the idea of Goku being the aggressor didn't even cross his mind.

As he pulled up he could hear some loud sounds. Getting closer to the building he could faintly hear the screams. Focusing on the sound he distinctly knew what was going on. "Officer Krillin to Dispatch, that is not a domestic disturbance. Just a very, very, VERY satisfied woman." chuckling as he hurried get the hell out of the area since he did not want to listen to those two going at it.

And so Krillin and Goku's other friends were there for the birth of their son Gohan, for the first time as they hadn't even been aware until they met the kid the last time this happened.

* * *

"So Raditz should be here in a couple of years then," Kami inquired as he and Krillin met up to discuss the possible changes to the timeline.

"Yeah, last time he was too strong for Goku and Piccolo, but now," Krillin thought on the level that Goku was at, he could possible defeat Frieza already.

"Enough about Goku though, how are you doing?" Kami asked, realizing that this must be an intense burden on the bald warrior to live life like this.

"I'm doing alright," he sighed. "I miss my wife and daughter though."

"And you couldn't reunite with her?" Kami wondered.

"Nooooo!" Krillin exclaimed in shock. "I can't bring her back into this."

"But from what you said she and her brother were very helpful in Zeno-Sama's Tournament of Power and with the escaped prisoner Moro."

"Only because of what Dr. Gero did to them." Krillin pointed out. "First of all, I killed him, secondly, I would NEVER, subject them to what he did. I will make sure we manage without ruining the lives of two people."

"If need be I am certain that some of the Kai's might be of help." Kami suggested as he could go to King Yemma's check-in station to speak with King Kai.

"Maybe, I don't want to get them involved if I don't have too, especially if doing so alerts people like Babidi before we are able to take care of them." Krillin scratched his head. After dealing with the Earth related threats, that only left the ones in space and from the Otherworld to deal with. "I should get going, I have to babysit Gohan while Bulma takes Goku on a corporate retreat."

"Krillin, there is nothing wrong in seeking happiness for yourself." Kami said before Krillin could leave the look out.

"My friends are going to be alive, I am happy," Krillin softly smiled before flying off into the distance.

"Mr. Popo, I am going to go and talk to Piccolo," Kami said as he realized that with so many changes it may be necessary to look into reuniting once more.

* * *

While Krillin may not have been as strong as he used to be, he didn't slouch in his own training as he knew that he was able to be useful at times, but instead of focusing on the losing game of trying to keep up in power with Goku, something he did even after seeing the gap made by the super saiyan transformation last time. Instead Krillin spent much of his time learning as many techniques as he could, since he figured he would be more useful that way.

His swirling vortex of ki as he attempted the Mafuba was stopped by the sensation of a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Jeeezuss," he shouted as he leaped forward and away from the person who had shown up at his training area. "Oh man, hey Goku." Krillin smiled as he stood up from a combat stance. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that you know, it's very rude."

"Krillin," Goku said firmly. "What happened to you?" asking the question without dancing around the issue.

"What do you mean?"

Goku sighed. "You, changed. After you got brought back, something about you is different," Goku noticed.

Chuckling nervously, Krillin began to sweat. Goku was never the most observant person, but when he did see what was going on, he could usually piece it together quick enough. "I don't uh, know what you're talking about Goku."

Looking at his friend sadly. "I wish you could tell me the truth," he said before vanishing and then appearing behind the bald monk. "I'm reading your mind now."

"Wait, NOOO!" Krillin screamed as he felt Goku's hand touch his head and dig into his memories.

"Oh," Goku said as he saw everything Krillin had seen.

"Goku, you have to listen to me," Krillin started to say before Goku vanished from in front of him. "Dammit," Krillin swore as he pulled out his phone and called Bulma. "Hey, shut up, look, if Goku comes around and starts talking about stuff, I just. It's hard to explain, but please, know I only did it for good reasons, I'm your friend and let me explain." He quickly said before hanging up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bulma wondered as she hadn't even said anything before Krillin vomited words on her. Before hitting a number to call her husband, who didn't answer, letting the call go to voice mail. Shrugging because she didn't know what else to do in this situation she just waited for Goku to come back and tell her what was going on.

* * *

It was a few days before Goku would return to Capsule Corp. "Hey Goku," Bulma smiled at her husband as she saw him at the breakfast table. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's all good Bulma," Goku smiled at his blue haired wife. "I just want to say, I love you, so much." Getting out of his chair to hug and kiss his wife.

"Where did all of this come from?" she giggled as she enjoyed it when Goku got affectionate.

"I just needed some time to think, and it took a while, I'm not that smart." Goku said as he rested his head on Bulma's.

"You're smart where it counts," Bulma responded as while Goku would never understand her work, he had the right heart and many times that mattered more.

"I need to go talk to Krillin," Goku sighed as he held his wife.

"You want to talk to me about it?" Bulma offered the services of an ear for her husband.

"I think that would be a bad idea, too much stuff," Goku admitted.

"That bad huh," Bulma inquired.

Shrugging. "It might be the end of the world, but also not," Goku said as he was still trying to come to terms with how things were supposed to have gone but didn't.

* * *

Krillin was pacing on the Lookout. "And I haven't been able to find him since Kami. He knows, he knows everything I knew, who knows what he's going to do." Turning to face the Namekian only to see his friend standing next to the guardian of earth.

"Nothing," Goku answered. "I'm not doing anything with this information Krillin."

"Why not? You know so much now, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Beerus, everything," Krillin wondered.

"Because it's not now," Goku answered with a smile. "I'll let the problems come to me as they are."

Sighing with a smile. "You're too smart Goku. I've been trying so hard these last few years to make everything better." Krillin said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm real glad for that, I'd hate to let all those people die but now, we gotta wait and see what happens next. Maybe this time we can save more people."

"You think that'll work?"

"I have to believe it will," Goku answered as he hugged his friend and left the Lookout.

* * *

A pod raced towards the planet Earth, inside a large figure with a tail slumbered.


End file.
